


【卞安/J轩】99件恋爱&暧昧小事

by Yu_wz



Category: History3圈套
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22142887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yu_wz/pseuds/Yu_wz
Relationships: J轩, 卞安
Kudos: 1





	【卞安/J轩】99件恋爱&暧昧小事

夜深人静之时。

赵立安捏紧了身下的床单，咬着牙忍受着身下一波又一波的快感，呻吟声却依旧从嘴角丝丝泄出：“嗯、哈啊……慢点……”

卞庆华俯下身子怜惜地吻了吻赵立安被汗浸湿的额头，动作却丝毫没有要放慢的意思。

每一次都能够顶到深处，敏感点被不断刺激的快感让赵立安几近崩溃，挺立的物什顶端也渗出点点透明液体，润滑剂混着淫液从后穴顺着大腿内侧流出，湿透了床单。

床板发出吱呀吱呀可怜的呻吟声，控诉着床上纠缠着的两具肉体动作过于激烈，赵立安夹紧了卞庆华的腰，终于在一次狠狠的顶弄下闷哼一声，点点白浊便落在了小腹处，后穴也紧跟着收缩着。

卞庆华快速冲撞了几十下，才终于是泄在赵立安的体内，稍作温存了一会儿后便抱起已经累到快要睡着的人往浴室走去。

然而在约莫两分钟后，阵阵的呻吟声又从浴室里传了出来，烟花悄悄地在窗外绽放，只是两个人谁也没有空理会新一年的到来了。

陈廷轩手撑在Jack的腹肌上，仰起头承受着男人在他身体内霸道的占有。如果此时低下头看，小腹处似乎已经顶起了那人器官的形状。

他微微起身，而后又缓缓地坐下，重复几次后便已经累到没有力气再动，趴在Jack的胸肌上，语气略带撒娇：“Jack……你动一动嘛……”

Jack勾起嘴角，将人抱起来换成坐着的姿势，这个姿势比原本的还要进得更深几分，陈廷轩忍不住急促地喘息了几声，面色已经变得潮红。

最开始只是缓慢地动作着，陈廷轩抱紧了Jack坚实的后背，后穴的瘙痒始终没有停下，得不到满足的他忍不住伸出舌头舔了舔Jack的耳垂，柔软的刘海扫过Jack的侧颈：“快点。”

“求我。”

“老公……快一点……”

Jack满意地笑了，抱紧陈廷轩，腰部挺动的动作愈发猛烈。陈廷轩趴在Jack的肩膀上呻吟着，暧昧甜腻的嗓音传入Jack的耳中，脸上的笑意愈发明显。

陈廷轩身前的挺立也在Jack的腹肌上蹭着，留下一道道的水迹，龟头不停地顶弄着敏感点，陈廷轩呜咽一声，忍不住张嘴一口咬在了Jack的肩膀上。

估计明早起来那儿就会有一圈淡红色的咬痕。Jack在心里想着，抱着陈廷轩动作了一会儿后在陈廷轩的体内缴械。

高潮后的两人紧紧拥在一起，Jack翻了个身把陈廷轩压在身下，手顺着陈廷轩的手臂摸上去同他十指相扣，眼里带着些许笑意看着身下的爱人。

“我记得明天放假，要不明天就别起床了？”

FIN.


End file.
